tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Diesels (song)
Day of the Diesels is a song featured with the special of the same name and the only song of the special. It is sung by Sam Blewitt and has a 1950's/60's rock theme to it. It first aired on TV on the premiere of Thomas and the Garbage Train and Sodor Surprise Day (If a Job's Worth Doing) on April 21st, 2012 with the Dieselworks part skipped. Lyrics Once upon a time, not so very long ago There was a little trouble going on Diesels made the steamies pretty mad And none of them could even get along There they go, heading for the Steamworks Honking horns, listen to the rolling thunder Day of the Diesels 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Percy thought he didn't have a friend in the world How very, very wrong could he be With a friend like Thomas rolling by his side He couldn't be in better company There they go, heading for the Steamworks Whistles blow, listen to the rolling thunder Day of the Diesels 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Day of the Diesels 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Thomas and Percy Gordon and Henry Fiery Flynn He roars to the rescue James and Edward Toby and Emily Don't forget Belle Big, brave and bright blue Rolling thunder Rolling thunder With the Dieselworks all cinders and ashes There's only one thing to do Put aside your worries and just pull together Is the only way to get through There they go, building it together Dieselworks rising from the rolling thunder Day of the Diesels 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Day of the Diesels 'Arry and Bert, Paxton, Diesel and Den Day of the Diesels Norman, Dart and Diesel 10 Day of the Diesels Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Charlie * Belle * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Norman * Victor * Rocky * Flynn * Kevin * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Big Mickey * Happy Hook * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fireman Locations * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Diesel 10's Shed * Vicarstown Diesel Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Vicarstown Tunnel * Vicarstown Junction * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford * Woodland Track * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Trivia * This song has the same chord progression as Go, Go Thomas. * When the song was aired on television, the song excludes the lyrics about the engines working together to rebuild the Dieselworks. It even repeated the chorus twice at the end. * As the order of the engines named during the German version of the song was changed, Diesel 10 is shown when "Norman" is sung and mirrorwise. Goofs * In the German version, Thomas is once incorrectly addressed by a German form of his name. In the German dub itself, his name is spoken like it is in English. During the rest of the song, the characters' usual naming is used. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * All Star Tracks Music Video File:Day of the Diesels - Music Video File:Day of the Diesels - Music Video (TV Edit) pl:Dzień Diesli (piosenka) Category:Songs